cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boðheim
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Capital' || Eldr Tyr |- |'Largest City' || Eldr Tyr |- |'Languages' || Old Norse, English (Official) |- |'Government' • Dictatorship | The Dictatorship of Tyral |- |'Formation' | August 13, 1008 |- |'Area' | 25 miles diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 721 Men, Woman, Children 420 Soldiers |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $57.49 $45.99 |- |Literacy Rate: | 75.16% |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Iron & Fish Gems, Lumber, Water, Gold, Pigs, Coal |} Boðheim (pronounced "both-hym") is a nation led by High Lord Tyral, located on an island of Iceland, Northwest of Europe. Boðheim is a member nation of the NPO. History Boðheim was first settled in 1008 by Viking explorers led by Tyrithin Stormfang. Founded as an escapist colony for heathens persecuted from mainland Europe, Boðheim grew quickly and established itself as a full-fledged and sovereign nation in 1056. At first a democracy, the young nation turned to a form of appointed monarchy in 1142 that eventually gave way to the system of Lords and High Lord that exists today. Boðheim is, historically speaking, a warlike nation. Its name means, literally, "Battle Home," and the peoples of Boðheim are typically trained from young adults as warriors. While not technoligically advanced, Boðheim has a history of ingenuity that has allowed it to perservere against larger, more advanced enemies. Government and Politics Boðheim is a fascist, benevolent dictatorship under the supreme sovereignty of High Lord Tyral the Kithless. Tyral has utmost authority over every aspect of the nation's government, but delegates authority to a Council of Lords. The Council of Lords is appointed by the High Lord to govern the nine individual provinces within Boðheim and specific departments of the national government. The Nine Lords of Boðheim oversee the Departments of the Interior, Foreign Relations, Treasury, Transportation, Agriculture, Industry, Education, and Health. The Department of War is handled solely by the High Lord, and the Department of Justice is overseen by the High Lord with matters routinely delegated to the Nine Lords. The office of the High Lord is lifelong one, with replacements appointed by the Council of Lords should the seated High Lord die. In the rare event of a standstill in the appointment process, the High Lord's vote is unsealed and is counted as 3 votes in the process. The offices of the Nine Lords are lifelong only in that they serve at the High Lord's whim, and may be replaced at any time. Citizenship in Boðheim is granted only after a period of at least two year's service to the national government. This is most often in the form of military service, but may include almost any other function at the national level. Two years is the typical service period during peacetime, but the contract with the government is open-ended and may be extended indefinitely as long as the nation needs the individual to serve. If, at any time, the resident wishes to leave national service they may do so, but relinquish the right to serve for citizenship ever again. While residents may own property, have children, run businesses, and even elect local councilmembers, only citizens have the right to hold office or vote for provincial councilmembers. Foreign Relations Boðheim is an isolationist nation, except in dealing with member nations of the NPO. International Agreements and Alliances Boðheim is a member of the New Pacific Order. Economy The economy of Boðheim is dependent on her vast mining and fishing industries. Unemployment is incredibly low, as there is no national form of welfare and vagrancy is a crime punishable by imprisonment and hard labor. Languages Boðheim's two spoken languages are Old Norse and English. However, English is the official national language and all government forms and communications are in English. In the rare occasion that Boðheim opens its borders to immigrants, they are required to be proficient in English. Old Norse is typically spoken in the household by families descended from Boðheim's founders, though many phrases and words often find their way into day-to-day conversations throughout the nation. Religion Freedom of religion is a guaranteed right in Boðheim. At the beginning of each month a new national religion is declared, though this is entirely for educational purposes as the citizens of Boðheim are exposed to new faiths. The current national religion is Islam. Approximately 40% of Boðheimar are practitioners of the Asatru (Norse) faith, with Hindu and Islam each running a distant second with approximately 14% of the population as adherents. Military Boðheim has a moderately sized standing army, under the leadership of the High Lord. The military is divided into two divisions: the Northern Command and the Southern Command, each headed by a general appointed by the High Lord. Very little else is known about Boðheim's military, as most information is classified.